


Out at Sea

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fisherman Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

Christmas.

Gabriel's favourite time of year for 2 reasons: he loved the smell of the food. But the main reason is that his boyfriend, Sam, returns.

As someone who works on the fishing vessels, Sam rarely gets time at home. But this year, which was a particularly gruelling for both men, Sam got the whole month of December off of work.

So back to now, the two men are laid on the sofa with a mug of steaming hot cocoa being shared between the two.

The fire is roaring and the Christmas tree stands proudly, illuminating the small room. Poorly wrapped presents sit beneath it, but the main present that will be given is sat in Sam's pocket.

As a black and white Christmas movie ends, Sam shifts off of the sofa and onto one knee. He doesn't need to say anything, Gabriel has his hands covering his face as he nods, dropping to his knees beside Sam.

Gabriel kissed Sam deeply, wrapping his arms and legs around Sam.

As Sam slid the ring on Gabriel's finger, Gabriel moaned softly.

"Remember how I said I wanted to wait until marriage for us...well I think I changed my mind" Gabriel said.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked, lifting them both onto the sofa.

"Yes. 100 percent serious" Gabriel said, leaning back to look into Sam's eyes. Sam stood up, with Gabriel still around his waist. He walked them upstairs where he laid Gabriel on the bed, kissing him deeply. Gabriel ran his hands over Sam's bare chest, moaning quietly.

"Tell me, if it's too much" Sam said, unbuttoning Gabriel's shirt and removing it, along with his shorts. Gabriel nodded and let out a groan as Sam removed Gabriel's boxer shorts and engulfed him in the warm heat of Sam's mouth.

"Shit, so good" Gabriel exclaimed, hands falling to Sam's hair. Sam bobbed his head, his hand resting on Gabriel's chest.

"Holy -hng" Gabriel groaned when Sam tongued his slit.

"Shit Sam, I think I'm coming" Gabriel screamed before moaning loudly, coming down Sam's throat.

When Gabriel finally came to, a while later, he saw Sam jerking off above him. Gabriel reached out a tentative hand and took over, hearing a groan from Sam, who bucked into Gabriel's hand.

"Fuck Gabe" Sam groaned as he came. He collapsed onto the bed, narrowly missing Gabriel.

"That was...amazing" Gabriel breathed. Sam nodded and attempted to regulate his breathing as he kicked his sweatpants from around his ankles.

As Sam looked over to Gabriel, he heard soft snores, signalling Gabriel was asleep. Sam smiled softly and covered Gabriel in the duvet, his naked body a pale contrast to the dark sheets.

Sam shifted so he was also under the cover, close to Gabriel.

Slowly but surely he fell to sleep, trying to rid himself of the nightmares of being at sea and without your loved one.


End file.
